


A Simple Life

by Aralain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;-D, A/B/O is an afterthought, Adorable, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It doesn't really matter for chapter 1, It'll come, M/M, No Smut... for now, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Sweaty Dean Winchester, i am..., one shot series, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: Castiel comes home after a hard day and Dean realizes he's hurt his back at work.  He gives him a massage and asks Castiel what he has planned for the night.  Dean likes Castiel's plans





	A Simple Life

Castiel aimed his key at the lock, missing the hole on the first attempt before trying again. He opened the door into the apartment, walking in tiredly. He got his keychain into the bowl inside the door on the first attempt, sighing as he shed his jacket and hung it up. He walked up to the breakfast bar, glancing up at Dean who stood over the sink in front of him.

“Rough day there, Cas?” he asked. Castiel took him in. He wore a tattered grey shirt from college. The other man looked like he’d just completed a run, sweat still running down the side of his face and neck. He had an open gatorade in hand.

“Gabriel was particularly unbearable today,” Castiel told him. He shifted uncomfortably, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his back.

“Pull something?” Dean asked, setting his gatorade down and walking around the counter to place a hand on Castiel’s back.

“I do not like working for my brother, Dean,” Castiel said, cringing when Dean’s thumb pressed against the place he’d strained before.

“I told you that you don’t have to work at all,” Dean pointed out manipulating Castiel’s shoulder gently as he started to massage the area. “How’d you do this?”

“Getting a bag of flour down. I told Gabriel to stop storing them on the top shelf. He can’t even reach them himself,” Castiel said. “Remind me to tell Sam to not lift them up there for him no matter how much he whines.”

“You could text him right now,” Dean suggested.

“Too tired,” Castiel mumbled, leaning forward and resting his head on the counter while Dean dug his thumbs in along his spine, isolating the muscle that was hurt and finally pressing down hard. Castiel whimpered, but forced himself not to pull away. Dean punished him for ten full seconds then finally released him, his muscle immediately spasming like it had been earlier. Castiel tensed, but Dean didn’t let him move away, fingers tending to the spot quickly.

“Hurts,” Castiel pouted over his shoulder at Dean.

“Well if you wouldn’t agree to to everything Gabriel says, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“He’s pregnant!” Castiel said defensively.

“And you’re a big dumb Alpha who can’t say no to a poor, pregnant Omega,” Dean mocked, laughing at his own joke then clapping Gabriel on the shoulder, finally leaving him be. Castiel glared at him as he walked back around in front of him, claiming his Gatorade. Castiel lifted his arm, moving it around.

“Better?” Dean asked with a cocky grin.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. Dean held up his hands, wiggling his fingers and raising an eyebrow. “Do I have to?”

“You do,” Dean said playfully.

“Thank you Dean. You have the magic Omega healing touch and I am not worthy of your astounding gifts,” Castiel droned out, knowing exactly what Dean wanted. Dean chuckled, leaning over the counter and lifting Castiel’s face by the chin. He kissed him chastely before bouncing back to stand on his own two feet.

“Was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight, but I’m guessing not?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and tipping back his yellow beverage.

“You would be guessing correctly in that instance,” Castiel said seriously.

“What do you want to do then?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a couple episodes of Game of Thrones and engage in sexual intercourse afterwards… or during… but we’ll have to rewind if we do that, because I do not want to miss anything,” he added in a tired tone. Dean grinned at him fondly. Castiel stared back at him, nonplussed.

“Would you be okay if we ordered Chinese?” Dean asked.

“That would be perfectly acceptable,” Castiel said.

“Get me my usual,” Dean said. “Gotta take a shower.”

“I would prefer if you did not put clothes on after your shower so do not do that please,” Castiel informed him as he was busy finishing off his Gatorade. The comment took him by surprise and he ended up snorting the Gatorade back out through his nose and coughing harshly.

“Jesus Cas,” Dean huffed.

“I believe you misunderstand. I would like to hold your naked body against mine more than I would like to engage in sexual intercourse. I am very tired, but I assumed you wanted to… oh sorry Dean…” Castiel paused, thinking on his phrasing. Dean didn’t like when he called it intercourse. “I assumed you would want to ‘fuck’ tonight as you’ve been more eager than usual since Gabriel became pregnant by your brother.”

Dean flushed, looking away. “That’s not… I don’t want to get pregnant right… I mean…”

“Dean, we both agreed that you would no longer take your heat suppressants and birth control, did we not? Have you changed you mind about getting pregnant?”

“No. Sometimes I just wish you weren’t so… you… about things,” he whispered, looking down in embarrassment. Castiel blinked a few times then looked down as well. His feelings were hurt.

“I apologize,” Castiel said sadly, standing slowly. He winced at another pain in his back, walking slowly towards the couch behind him.

“Damn it! That’s not what I mean!” Dean exclaimed, dancing around the counter and wrapping his arm around the Alpha who sunk against his chest.

“I meant, sometimes you’re a little blunt,” Dean whispered. “I didn’t mean like you think, Cas. Don’t be mad at me for putting my foot in my mouth again.”

“You called me a ‘knot-headed robot’ last time we fought. I am aware of the difference of your tone that time and this one, but I do not appreciate your words regardless. Please shower. I will spank you afterwards and then we can watch Game of Thrones. I would greatly like to see how Jon Snow reacts to the news of his father’s death. I am concerned he will break his vows to the night’s watch in favor of defending his family,” Castiel said. Dean’s face was bright red now.

The way Castiel would say things like that was so odd. He could talk about spanking him as if he was talking about the weather and as much as Dean tried to fight it at times, it never failed to get him hot. It wasn’t just the fact that he was going to do it. It was the fact that he didn’t even seem phased by it, like it was simply something that had to be done in the day before the next task could be accomplished - brushing ones teeth before going to work, spanking Dean before watching Game of Thrones…

“I won’t be long,” Dean told him, heading for the bathroom.

“I think that would be best,” Castiel agreed, pulling out his phone. Dean got in the shower, trying his best not to get hard. He knew Castiel would not be appreciate it. Dean smiled as he stepped under the warm water flowing from above. He really loved his life.


End file.
